


'Drive safely.'

by Hetalia1912



Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [28]
Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Corporate, Alternate Universe - Office, Alternate Universe - Secretary, Boss/Employee Relationship, CEO Seunghoon, Denial of Feelings, Dramedy, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Mino-centric, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pre-Relationship, Rich Seunghoon, Romantic Comedy, Secretary Minho, Secretary Mino, Seunghoon-centric, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25138429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Lee Seunghoon/Song Minho | Mino
Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766965





	'Drive safely.'

**6:54 PM**

To say that Song Minho works one of the difficult jobs in the country would be a serious understatement.

For one he works for Lee Seunghoon,heir to Lee family business and fortune of one of the richest families in Korea.

And Minho just so happens to be his secretary.


End file.
